


Names

by buckyismymainman



Series: ACOTAR One Shots [9]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: SEQUEL TO ABANDONEDElain, Azriel, and their adopted twins go over names for the newest member of their family that has yet to arrive.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Series: ACOTAR One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203890
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Names

Elain knew that Fae males became extremely protective when their partner was pregnant, it was worse for mates but with Azriel anyone would assume they were a mated pair. He wouldn’t let her lift a finger and he always had her shielded when they were anywhere at home. It was endearing how protective he was of her, but she was almost certain that no one in Velaris was going to touch her.

Even Ilina and Theo had taken on their father’s overprotectiveness.

“Theo dear, I’m fine,” Elain said as Theo glared at any Fae that dared look her way. His wings were rustling with nervous energy as if he were going to have to spring into action at any second.

“Dad said I had to keep you safe and that’s what I’m doing,” Theo told her as he glared at yet another Fae male who looked at Elain.

“Your father and I are going to have a little chat when we get home,” Elain grumbled.

A moment later Ilina landed next to Elain, a wide smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss her mother’s cheek. “Is Theo being like Dad again?” Her twin glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Behave,” Elain chided. “Or the two of you will be left out of the naming process.”

Their mouths clamped shut and Elain snickered softly to herself, she had a feeling that that would work on them. They wandered through the streets of Velaris for a little while longer picking out some things for the baby and food for dinners. Azriel had been cooking as of late so Elain didn’t have to be on her feet as long which she appreciated. The twins had been watching and learning from him as well and it was sweet to watch.

It had her imagining what it would be like when their little one got here as well.

When they arrived home Azriel was already there and working on dinner. Elain walked over and kissed his cheek, “You’ve turned the children into mini yous.”

He grinned at her and then winked at the twins, “They’re just making sure nothing happens to their mother.”

“Rhys wasn’t this bad when Feyre was pregnant,” Elain poked him in the side and then went to sit in her usual spot at the dinner table.

Theo and Ilina slid into their seats, Ilina said, “Uncle Rhys probably just didn’t show it as much. But he was definitely freaking out in his head.”

Theo nodded his head, “I agree with Lina. Uncle Rhys was most certainly just as overprotective as Dad, but probably better at hiding it.”

“Hey!” Azriel complained as he brought over the dinner he had made. “I am a spy, I’m much stealthier than your uncle.”

“Not when it comes to Mom,” the twins said at the same time.

Elain hid her smile by ducking her head. Azriel huffed, “You all are supposed to take my side.”

Ilina looped her arm around Elain’s, “Sorry Dad, us females have to stick together.” Elain rested her head on Ilina’s and they looked at Azriel with innocent grins.

“Aren’t we going to pick out names?” Theo asked impatiently.

Azriel chuckled as he took his seat across from Elain and his children, “Yes we are. All right who wants to go first?”

“ME!” Ilina’s hand shot up into the air. “If it’s a girl I was thinking about Eos and for a boy Aster.”

“Aster?” Theo asked. “Is that the best you can do?”

“Theo,” Elain chided. “Aster is a wonderful name, honey,” she assured Ilina who was glaring at her brother. Then to Theo she said, “All right Theo, what are your choices?”

Theo leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, “For a boy Weylyn and for a girl Sarnai.”

“Good names, both of you,” Azriel said. “For me it’s either Zehra or Priamos.”

“You all are going to make it hard to name this little one,” Elain chuckled as she rested her hands on her ever growing baby bump. 

Ilina asked, “What do you want to name them?”

“Jayce or Nefeli,” Elain had spent some time on those names, but she had to admit the others had given her good ideas. “I have a feeling we won’t know until this little one is here.”

Azriel nodded his head thoughtfully, “I agree, who knows maybe by then we’ll have something better picked out.”

“What about the others? Will they get to help us choose something?” Ilina asked as she pushed some of her food around on her plate.

Elain said, “I’m not sure I want your uncle Cass picking a name for the child.”

Azriel had to agree with his wife on that, “Your mother is right about that. It’s why your Aunt Nesta is responsible for all future child names.” That made everyone laugh.

After dinner and the twins were tucked into their beds Azriel and Elain laid curled up in their bed and were discussing names once again. “Out of them all what did you like the best?” Elain asked him as she stroked his chest with her fingers.

He held her close, his wings cocooning them, “I liked Eos and Jayce.”

“I liked Eos too,” Elain had had that one on her mind since Ilina had mentioned it. “I think I liked Priamos, but as I said earlier I do think we will have to wait until this little one is born before we know what we’re going to call them.”

Azriel agreed and they continued to talk until Elain drifted off. Azriel placed his hands on Elain’s stomach and felt his little one react to his touch. They kicked softly to let Azriel know they were there and doing fine. He smiled and kissed Elain’s head before settling into the mattress and drifting off, dreaming about what it would be like when their baby was there with them.

  
  



End file.
